Spy One Day, Lover the Next
by mantinemaniac
Summary: If you guys all hate me, I understand, but please read it anyway! Ideas are very much appreciated as I am having writer's block....
1. Prolouge

lugiamania: Hey everyone!! It's me, lugiamania! You may recognize me from my other fic, "The Day You Came Back." Anyway, I decided to start a new one! And this time, it's an AU with Brad and Naomi all the way! (Plus some B/L on the side) ^_^

Jamie: Aren't you gonna finish your other fic though? I mean, a lot of fans are gonna be disappointed.

lugiamania: Don't worry! I'll still finish that one. Just a little slower.

Bit: Hey everyone!

Leena: Sorry we're late!

Bit: Well, we WOULDN'T have if you hadn't stolen my cookie!

Leena: YOUR cookie?!?! It was MINE!

Bit: Was not!

Leena: Was too!

Bit: Was not!

Leena: Was too!

Brad: Will you guys give it a rest? It's getting annoying!

Naomi: So, lugiamania, what'd you call us all here for?

lugiamania: *clears throat* I'm glad you asked Naomi! I just wanted to ask who wanted to do the disclaimer for this fic?

Everyone: *falls down*

lugiamania; Oh! Also, I wanted to ask you and Brad if it was okay to make you two the main characters in this fic.

Naomi: That sounds fun. What about you Brad?

Brad: Finally, I get the recognition I deser-

Naomi: What's the matter Brad? Why'd ya stop?

Brad: *reading summary* WITH BRAD AND NAOMI ALL THE WAY??!?!?!?!?! O_O

lugiamania: Yeah, well, I thought there weren't enough fics focusing on mainly the two of you. Besides, I've got this great fic in my head!

Naomi: *heavy blush* w-well, um, okay... I guess...

Jamie: What about you, Brad?

Brad: ...I guess...

lugiamania: *pats Brad on the head* That's a good boy. *smiles an evil smile*

B/L: ...whoa, that some pretty deep stuff...

lugiamania: JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING READING MY ROUGH DRAFTS?!?!?!?!? *breathes fire*

Bit: W-we just wanted to see how big our parts are! Really!

Leena: Y-yeah, w-what he said!

lugiamania: THAT'D BETTER BE ALL!!!!

B/L: Really! That's all!

lugiamania: Fine. Anyway, Jamie, mind getting the disclaimer for me?

Jamie: Sure! *runs off*

Leena: Hey Brad, are ya SURE ya wanna do this? I mean, I read her drafts and there's lots of kissing scenes, I mean, _hot_, _wet_ kisses. *smiles evilly*

Brad: W-what?!?! O_o

Leena: Not to mention that scene where you and Naomi ar-

lugiamania: OK! That's enough! Leena, please don't spoil the story!

Jamie: Are we ever gonna get a move on?

Bit: Who knows?

lugiamania: Okay, okay, let's go! Disclaimer please!

Jamie: Sure thing! *reads from a sheet of paper 18 feet long* lugiamania does not own Zoids so don't sue. *looks down at the rest of the paper* Is it okay if I skip all this legal crap?

lugiamania: Yeah, whatever! Just hurry!

Jamie: All right! Anyway, if you DO decide to sue, all you will get is three dollars and twenty-seven cents plus a piece of gum.

lugiamania: *digs in her pockets* Yeah, I think that's all. Oh, wait! And a paper clip. Now, ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Spy One Day, Lover the Next

by lugiamania

"Watch out!" a young man of 17 shouted as he pulled his partner down just as a bullet whizzed by.

"Thanks. Guess I didn't see that coming." his partner replied as she shot open a door.

"OK. The main computer should be here somewhere." the man said as while he checked the surroundings.

"There it is!"

"Great job! Now, all we've got to do is download the information."

"Hey, guys, ya got it yet?"

"No, not yet Bit." he replied into his com-link. "I've still got a couple of minutes to go."

"Well, you guys better hurry. The fire is getting bigger by the minute!"

"Don't worry, Leena. We've cut it closer than this before." the woman replied as she glanced around, making sure nobody had followed them. Unfortunately, she didn't see a pair of eyes heading towards her.

"Done!"

"OK. Now get outta there you guys!"

"You don't need to tell me twice!" he said as he grabbed the disk out of the computer. Leena was right, the fire had almost reached them.

"Come on! Let's go!" he shouted to his partner as he started towards the door.

"Right behind ya." she replied as she sprinted towards him. Just then, a gunshot rang out, followed by a loud scream and a thud.

"Brad!"

"Naomi!"

Naomi gasped as she felt searing pain in her left arm. There was blood pouring from the open wound and she struggled to get up.

"Thought you could get away with it, didn't you?" a voice sneered.

"Palta!" Brad growled as he saw him holding a smoking gun.

"I'm surprised you recognized me, Agent Hunter."

"Why wouldn't I? You're wanted in 10 countries for treason and felony!" he replied with a steely voice and held a gun up to him.

"Now, now, let's not be too hasty here, shall we? Aren't you forgetting something? Or, should I say, someone?" 

"Naomi!" Brad gasped as he suddenly remembered her. How could he have been so stupid? 

"That's right. Now, if you decide to kill me, go right ahead. But it will cost you your girlfriend's life!" Palta laughed as pointed a gun at Naomi, who was laying on the floor with a puddle of blood by her arm and on the verge of losing consciousness. For a moment, neither of them moved, then, Brad slowly and hesitantly lowered his gun.

"That's more like it." Palta said as he watched him.

"Trust me, this won't be the last time we meet."

"Likewise."

Both men slowly backed away and Palta hurried out the door while Brad rushed to Naomi's side.

"Hey, you all right, Naomi?" Brad asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"I've been better." Naomi whispered, as her eyes started to close.

"Hang on, we'll be out soon, I promise." Brad said as he scanned for a way out. He could feel the heat on the back of his neck from he fire which was already in the room. Just then, a knife flew by and just grazed his shoulder and was followed by a maniacal laughter.

"That creep!" Brad cursed as he gently picked up Naomi in his arms, and ran through the flames.

-------------------------------

Meanwhile...

"Argh! Where ARE they? I'm starting to worry Bit, are you SURE we shouldn't go after them?" a very worried Leena Toros asked her partner as she paced back and forth, her violet eyes filled with worry and her firey-red hair bouncing around.

"Just calm down, okay? I just spoke with Brad. He said they're on their way out." Bit Cloud replied, while his bright green eyes darted toward the burning building and ran his fingers through his golden-blonde hair.

"Yeah, well they better hurry. The building looks like it's about to collapse any moment now!"

"Hang on, I'll ask Jamie. Hey, Wild Eagle!" Bit shouted into his com-link.

"Bit! I've told you a hundred times, DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Fourteen year-old Jamie Hemeros , the team's tactics leader replied in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, okay, sheesh! You don't need to shout! Anyway, how much time do we have left before the building collapses?"

"Hang on, I'll get back to you on that." Jamie replied as he typed furiously on his keyboard. "There's around 7 minutes left. Brad and Naomi better hurry or they'll never make it!"

"Let me ask Brad how they're doing. Hey Brad! What's taking you guys so long?" 

"Gee, Bit, have YOU ever had to find your way out in a burning building with your partner in your arms?" Brad replied sarcastically.

"What's the matter with Naomi?" Leena asked, immediately worried for her friend. "Is she all right?"

"Depends on your definition of all right. If you're asking if she's alive, then, yes. You really think I'd let her die?" Brad panted as the flames around him grew hotter.

"3 minutes left to go. You better move it Brad, or the whole building will collapse!" Jamie informed him.

"Don't worry, I'll make it."

"Just don't don't do anything stupid." Bit told him.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?"

"You guys! Will you stop arguing! Brad, just get you and Naomi out of there! Bit, be quiet!" Leena yelled at the both of them.

"All right, all right, I'll be quiet."

"Just chill Leena. Like I've said before, I'll make it."

Brad finally saw the exit and ran towards it as fast as he could. The flames were getting larger, beams were cracking, and just as he was about to step outside, the building caved in with a tremendous explosion.

--------------------------------

"Oh no! Brad? Naomi? You guys?" Leena's voice broke at that point at that point as she fell into Bit's arms sobbing.

"Come on, Leena! Don't lose hope. They probably already got out." Bit tried to comfort her, although he was starting to have a bad feeling himself. Sure, Brad and Naomi had cut it close a lot of times, but maybe this time...

"Did you really think we didn't make it?"

"Brad?"

"Oh my god! You're alive!" Leena cried as she ran up to him.

"All right man!" Bit congratulated him. "Good going!"

"Naomi! What happened to her?" Leena exclaimed as she saw her limp, bloodstained figure in Brad's arms.

"That bastard Palta shot her. We've got to get back to base as soon as possible. Jamie?"

"Already on it. Transportation should arrive in 5 minutes." Jamie reported to them.

"That's good. We don't want to be here when the police arrive." Leena remarked.

"Yeah, let's be glad this building was on a mountain." Bit said as he scanned the sky.

"So, ya got the disk Brad?" Jamie asked through the com-link.

"Yeah, it's in my pocket."

"Great. I'll begin scanning it as soon as you guys get back."

just then, the helicopter came down and the tired agents slowly climbed in with the sun rising in the background.

lugiamania: *squeals* I think that was the BEST chapter I've ever done in my whole entire life!!!!!

Jamie: I've gotta admit, you've really outdone yourself this time.

Brad: Not bad, lots of action.

Leena: There will be romance later though, right? 

Bit: Is that all you care about?

Leena: What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic!

Bit: Ugh, whatever.

Naomi: Will the zoids themselves make an appearance?

lugiamania: *winks* You guys will just have to wait and see! By the way, thanks to my sis who checked the grammar and spelling for me! Please review!


	2. It's Not Your Fault

lugiamania: Hey everyone! I'm baaaaaaaaaack! *waves*

Bit: Uh, yeah, I think they already know that!

lugiamania: Hey! Don't insult me or you'll regret it! Remember, I'M the author around here, so I can make whatever I want happen! You better show me some respect or else I'll write a...*whispers into Bit's ear*

Bit: You wouldn't, would you?

lugiamania: You might never know...

Bit: Okay, okay! I'll behave...

lugiamania: That's better.

Naomi: Hey guys, are we getting started or what?

Brad: Yeah, let's just get this over with... I just know you're gonna make me do something embarrassing...

lugiamania: Yup, you've got that right! *smiles*

Jamie: OK. The disclaimer for this time, Lugiamania does no-

Leena: Hey! What did you guys do? Forget about me?

lugiamania: Oh! I'm so sorry, it's just that everyone was so eager to get started.

Leena: Well, can I do the disclaimer since you forgot about me?

lugiamania: Ok, I guess we'll make an exception this time.

Leena: Yay! ^_^ Disclaimer: lugiamania does NOT own Zoids. If she did, Brad and Naomi's relationship would've been farther along and Bit and Leena would be together. If you sue, all you'll get is 17 cents, a piece of gum, and a paper clip.

Jamie: Why is it 17 cents today?

lugiamania: Well, my middle school orchestra went on tour today, and we stopped at Mc Donolds for lunch. I had to eat! Anyway, on with this fic!

Chapter 1: It's Not Your Fault

Naomi stirred a bit as the sunlight filtered through the blinds of her room. She groaned and opened her eyes to find herself back in her room at base.

"You're awake!" a voice beside her cried.

"Leena!" Naomi replied, surprised to see her friend.

"We were so worried about you! Especially Brad. You should've seen him, he was pacing for hours outside your door!"

"Oh, poor Brad. I hope I didn't worry him too much. Where is he now?"

"In his room, sound asleep. It took him 3 hours before Bit and Jamie finally managed to convince him. Of course, he said he wanted to know the second you wake up. Do you want me to go get him now?" Leena asked her friend, thinking that Naomi might want a little more rest before seeing Brad.

Before Naomi could answer, there was a loud knock on the door, followed by Bit's voice.

"Hey Leena! Is Naomi awake yet?" Bit yelled through the door.

"Shut up Bit! You'll probably wake her shouting like that!" Brad yelled.

Jamie couldn't resist putting his 2 cents in. "Yeah, Bit."

"She is, but you would've woken her up anyway shouting like that Bit!" Leena yelled back before opening the door.

"Hey everyone." Naomi greeted them all as they came in.

"So, how are you doing Naomi?" Bit inquired.

"Fine, just a little tired."

"Are you sure?" Brad asked her, knowing that she lied sometimes just to get people off her back.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Really. So, Jamie, have you found anything out from the disk yet?"

"I haven't really started looking at the files yet. It took a long time for the computer to hack into the files. They're obviously very important." the young teen explained.

"So, how's the patient doing?" a voice from behind asked.

"Hey Joe!" Bit exclaimed.

"Good morning Dr. Kido." Jamie politely said.

"Really, you don't have to be that formal, Jamie." the doctor laughed.

"Well, it seemed appropriate at the time. Anyway, I've got to get back to figuring out the disk. See ya guys later." Jamie said as he walked out the door.

"Well, me and Bit gotta go to training session now. Feel better Naomi!" Leena said to Naomi while dragging Bit out the door, who, obviously did not want to go training.

"I've gotta go too. Just came to check on you, Naomi. You should be up and around in a couple of days." the doctor told her as he finished changing the bandage on her arm and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me Brad."

"Yup. So, how your arm?" he asked as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Fine. Doesn't hurt that much now." Naomi tried to get up but failed as she felt pain flowing through her veins in her left arm. She flopped back down onto her pillows and looked at Brad, who raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, so I'm not fine." Naomi admitted as she looked at his clear blue eyes.

"Here, let me help you?" Brad said as he propped up her pillows and gently helped her up.

"Thanks. This makes it easier to talk." Naomi said as she leaned against her fluffy pillows.

"So, what happened last night? I don't remember much after I got…well…you know…" 

"Well, Palta ran away after he shot you, that bastard! Then, I just got us the heck outta there. Everyone thought we wouldn't make it." Brad explained to her, but Naomi wasn't listening. She was staring at his shoulder.

"What happened here?" she asked as she lightly fingered the wound Palta had made with his knife.

"It's nothing." Brad answered, hoping she wouldn't ask more.

"Don't lie to me, Brad Hunter. What really happened?" Naomi called him by his full name as she leaned up and whispered into his ear.

"All right, all right. Palta threw a knife at me as he while I was picking you up. It's nothing serious though."

"That asshole!" Naomi cursed as she tried to sit up. But she forgot about her wound and fell right into Brad's arms.

"Be careful! You're still injured!" Brad scolded her as he wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let go.

"Sorry, I'm not used to this." Naomi softly answered while she buried her face into his chest and clutched the front of his shirt.

"It's my fault, I should've been watching your back last night."

Naomi sighed, they'd been over this a hundred times. Whenever one of them got hurt, the other always felt guilty.

"Brad, we've been over this already. It's not your fault. Besides, I wouldn't have been too happy if you'd been hit."

"I know, I just can't help feeling a little guilty."

"Well, try not to, OK?" Naomi asked as she looked up and traced his jaw line with her finger.

"I'll try" Brad replied. His voice was barely above a whisper and drew his head closer to hers.

"That's good." Naomi's eyes were slowly closing as she felt his warm breath in her mouth. Their mouths were almost touching when suddenly,

"Agent Hunter!" a loud knock on the door interrupted them as a voice rang out from it.

"Agent Hunter! If you want to visit Agent Flugel, do so _AFTER_ your work is done!" The voice belonged to Commander Stoler, who was usually a fairly nice guy unless you were doing something you weren't supposed to.

"All right! I'll be right out!" Brad yelled and the sound of footsteps grew fainter and fainter as Commander Stoler walked away.

"I've gotta go now before Stoler comes back."

Naomi sighed, another kiss interrupted. Something always seemed happen just as they were about to touch.

"Well, I suppose." Naomi sighed again and was about to let go of him when she felt Brad's lips on hers. She was totally surprised that he'd do something like this, not that she was complaining. She just clutched his shirt a little tighter and let a pleased moan escape as he gently caressed her cheek. 

"God, he's good at this." Naomi thought. Whenever Brad kissed her, she felt her knees going weak and her mind was cleared of all thoughts except for the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity to the both of them, they broke the kiss and just stared at each other for a while.

"You sly fox!" Naomi exclaimed with a mischievous grin on her face.

"What? Didn't you like that?" Brad pretending to be hurt, but the sly grin he gave Naomi told her otherwise.

"No, I just wish we didn't get interrupted every time, well...you know..."

"Well, then how about this?" Brad pinned her down on the bed, being careful to avoid her arm and kissed her with a wild rush of passion.

Naomi was about protest but then thought better of it. After all, when was she gonna get another chance like this? She decided to go with the flow and wrapped her arms around his neck as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. Naomi started to moan as he kissing her neck.

"Brad?"

"Mm?" Was Brad's response. He was still busy trailing butterfly kisses down her neck.

"I'm not complaining or anything...hell, why would I? It's just that... aren't you worried that Stoler's gonna get mad at you?"

No response.

"Brad?"

Still no response.

"Brad!"

"What?! Besides, even if he does, what's he gonna do? I'm the top agent around here." Brad didn't like people telling him what to do and sometimes used his position as top agent to his advantage, although Naomi disapproved of it. Naomi looked like she was about to get angry, something Brad did NOT want to happen, so he quickly said, "But you're right. I should go. Sorry if I got kinda...carried away..." His cheeks were turning red at this point.

Naomi just giggled and pulled the blankets over her as Brad headed for the door.

"See ya tonight!"

"Yeah, see ya!" Brad closed the door gently and when he turned around, he found himself staring right into the face of Commander Stoler.

"C-Commander! I didn't expect to see you here!" Brad exclaimed, hoping that he would be let off this time.

"Didn't I tell you to get back to work half and hour ago?" Stoler asked in a dangerous voice.

"Sorry sir, I was..." Brad's voice trailed off there. What was he supposed to say ?!? "Oh, sorry Commander, you see, I just got a little carried away with my girlfriend in there."

Stoler sighed, sure, he was the top agent around, but he was still a teenager, and from the looks of his rumpled clothes and hair, it looked like he had been a little 'busy' with Agent Flugel. Although it was against his better judgment, Stoler decided to let him off this time.

"I'm not going to punish you this time, but see that it doesn't happen again!" Stoler barked at him.

"Yes sir! It won't happen again!" Brad quickly walked towards the tactics room as soon as the Commander was out of sight. 

---------------------------

"Brad! Where've you been? You should been here half an hour ago!" Jamie angrily yelled at him as he walked through the door. 

"Sorry about that, but don't give me another lecture. Commander Stoler's already pissed at me." Brad said, as he walked in and flopped down into a seat beside Jamie.

"What took you so long?" Jamie looked at him as Brad started blushing.

"Er, nothing. We were just talking, that's all." Brad quickly replied.

"Well, judging by the looks of your clothes, I'm thinking otherwise but because I value my life, let's just get on with deciphering this disk."

"Good choice Jamie." Brad said as he settled down in front of the computer screen. This was gonna be a _LONG_ day.

lugiamania: Poor Brad, must be boring deciphering all that. Well, that's all for this chapter! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed!! I know Brad was a little bit out of character in this chapter, but I think it makes the story more interesting. I'll probably put up another chapter real soon! See ya!


	3. How We Met

lugiamania: Here we are again! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been VERY busy.

Bit: So, what are we doing today?

lugiamania: Well, there's the usual, replying to my fans, disclaimer, etc...

Leena: This chapter is gonna be longer right? I mean, so far, they've been pretty short.

lugiamania: I know, I know, but you should be glad! these are already longer than what I used to write!

Leena: Sheesh! Sorry I asked...

Brad: LUGIAMANIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

lugiamania: Uh oh, that can't be good.

Brad: THERE YOU ARE!!!!!

lugiamania: Uh, hi Brad! Is anything wrong?

Brad: WHAT DO YOU MEAN "IS ANYTHING WRONG?"

lugiamania: I, uh, don't really catch what you're trying to say.

Brad: DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH IN THE LAST CHAPTER?!?!?!?!

lugiamania: Oooooohhhhh! Well, didn't you enjoy it?

Brad: *mutters* No...

Naomi: What?!?! Really? *gets sad look on her face*

Brad: No! Not you Naomi! Heck, that was good...

Naomi: Really?

Brad: Would I lie to you?

lugiamania: OK, sorry to break this romantic moment up, but let's move on before things get too mushy.

Brad/Naomi: Hey!

lugiamania: Well, get used to it Brad. Cuz there's gonna be a LOT more of these scenes in this fic.

Brad: You better pay me extra...

lugiamania: Don't worry, you'll get it! Now, as for my fantastic fans (A/N: fantastic fans, get it? Ah, never mind...), THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! I don't know what I'd do without them!

To Evil #1: Really? My fics are that good? Well, thank you very much! *blushes* Don't worry, I'll still be updating my other fic. Just as soon as I get an inspiration.

To Jessy: You're very welcome! Here's the next chapter for you to read!

To Boogiepop: You really like it? *gets starry eyed* Thanks so much! I'll do my best on this fic!

To chibicherry: This fic is tight? Thanks! I think so too! Secret agent stuff is always cool! 

To TFRiD Queen: I rok? Thanks! I know Stoller is a bad guy, but I wanted him to be a good guy in this fic. You think I did a good job putting him in? *blushes* Thank you very much!

To Cheng gwai: You hate me but like my fic. Hmm, well, I personally LIKE having that before the story so if you don't like it, that's your problem. Not mine.

Well, looks like that's all for my reviewers. Jamie?

Jamie: Already on it. lugiamania does NOT own Zoids so please don't sue. If you do, all you will get is 17 cents and some junk from her pockets.

Chapter 3: Flashbacks From the Past (Brad)

A/N: This chapter is mostly gonna explain how Brad and Naomi met, fell in love, stuff like that, just in case you're confused.

Brad finally managed to get away from Jamie and the disk, which he really didn't see why _he _had to help with. He had almost fallen asleep with the sheer boredom of it and slowly trekked back to his room. Well, it was more like him and Naomi's room. Brad smiled to himself as he corrected his thoughts. It hadn't always been like that. They used to have their separate rooms, but somehow, they ended up sharing one. Brad chuckled a little as he recalled their first few days together. They were anything _but _friends. More like rivals...

-------------Flashback----------------

"Agent Hunter?"

"Yes, Commander Stoller?"

"I know you have been doing an excellent job on your missions, but I think it's time you had a partner." Commander Stoller told the young agent, who was only 15 at the time.

"What? but I don't need one! I can handle it perfectly well on my own!" Brad protested.

"Yes, and you have proven that. but your last mission was a close one, and Jamie thought that it would've gone better if you had someone else to help you."

Brad was about to protest but the look Stoller gave him shut him up. 

"Therefore, I personally selected another agent for your partner. She's excellent at shoo-

"Excuse me? _She_?"

"Yes, your new partner is a female. Now, like I was _saying_, she's an excellent sharpshooter, good with hand to hand combat and is great at keeping calm under pressure. I think you two will make an excellent team. You may come out now, Agent Flugel."

Brad was expecting some other kind of agent, someone in their late 30s and looked like they would never be able to keep up with him. So when the Commander called her out, he nearly fell to the ground. She was incredibly beautiful, and sexy as hell. She looked extremely young, and he almost didn't hear Commander Stoller saying her age, which was also 15. Her hair was a deep crimson color and spiked at the bottom. Her violet eyes had a hint of red in them and the red and black outfit she wore complemented her figure _very_ well, and she was staring right at him.

"This is your new partner. Brad Hunter, meet Naomi Flugel." Naomi muttered a little "hi", and shook his hand while Commander Stoller kept talking.

"So, I hope you two will learn to trust and work with each other in time. That's all for today. I expect you two to be in the simulation room at 6:00 tomorrow morning to begin your training. You're dismissed." and with that Commander Stoller walked out of the room, leaving the two young agents behind.

"So, I've heard you're the best around here." Naomi said in her husky voice.

"No biggie, I've heard quite about you too. So you've never missed a shot, eh?" Brad replied with a question of his own, slightly awed by her smooth and husky voice.

"Well, I wouldn't say never. Let's just say that I make 99.9% of all my shots."

"Not bad. So, is this your first time having a partner?"

"Yeah, I've always worked solo before. I hope I live up to bring your partner."

"Don't worry about it. This is my first time too." 

"That's what I thought. Listen, I've gotta go now. I'll see tomorrow morning." Naomi said and walked out.

"Yeah, see ya!" Brad called after her.

----------------------------------

Brad closed the door of his room. He walked over to his bed and collapsed on it. His thoughts were a jumble. His world seemed to have gone upside down and inside out as soon as Commander Stoller called him in. He had no idea just how he would be able to work with someone else. He had been so used to working alone that he wondered if he would ever learned to trust someone. Brad sighed and decided to go to bed early. After all, he didn't want to be late the next morning and have his new partner get the wrong impression of him. He reached over, turned off his lamp and fell into a fitful sleep, as he still couldn't get the whole, "partner thing" off his mind. Little did he know, at that exact moment, in the room just down the hall from his, Naomi Flugel was doing the exact same thing.

------------------------------------

Naomi Flugel sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. She knew that if she didn't fall asleep soon, she would have a _very _hard time getting up the next morning. But it was useless. Her mind kept wandering to earlier that day, when she first met _him_...

------------------------------------

"You may come out now." Commander Stoller's voice rang out. Naomi Flugel stepped out, preparing to meet her new partner. What she saw took her breath away.

"This was definitely NOT at all what I was expecting." Was the first thing in Naomi's head as she met Brad. He looked extremely hot, cool, and _young_. She had heard that he was the best agent around, which was quite a feat since he was only 15, like herself. His arms had a tattooed band around them and were quite muscular. She tried to listen to what Commander Stoller was saying, but her eyes kept drifting over to him. His eyes were a clear blue and his shaggy hair was a light brown color.

"So, I hope you two will learn to trust and work with each other in time. That's all for today. I expect you two to be in the simulation room at 6:00 tomorrow morning to begin your training. You're dismissed." Commander Stoller finished speaking and walked out the door.

"So, I've heard you're the best around here." Naomi complemented him. "No biggie, I've heard quite about you too. So you've never missed a shot, eh?" he replied in his deep, smooth voice.

"Well, I wouldn't say never. Let's just say that I make 99.9% of all my shots." She replied with grin. After exchanging a few more words, Naomi headed out the door for a cup of coffee at her favorite café.

----------------------------- 

"Hey Naomi! I heard you got a partner today!" Leena greeted her best friend as she sat down with a cup of cappuccino next to Naomi.

"Yeah, I did." Naomi replied before taking a sip of her coffee.

"So, what's name?"

"Brad. Brad Hunter."

Leena spat out her cappuccino when he heard it. "What?! No way! He's the best agent around here! Not to mention hot, you're lucky girl!" Leena complemented her friend.

"Yeah, I guess the Commander thought I was good enough. I'm not exactly excited about the whole thing though."

"Why not? You have the best and not to mention the hottest agent for a partner. Why aren't you?" Leena asked bewildered.

'You guys talkin' 'bout me?"

"Bit!" Leena greeted her boyfriend with a peck on the cheek as he joined the girls.

"So, I heard you got Brad Hunter for a partner. Congratulations!"

"Thanks Bit. But I'm not exactly sure this is gonna work out. I mean, ever since I became an agent, I've done al my missions by myself. I don't know if I'll be able to live up to being in a duo." Naomi said nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine! Besides, you haven't even had _one _session with him yet. Who knows, maybe you two will become unbeatable." Leena assured her.

"Yeah, I mean, how do you know you're gonna suck? You've never even tried it!" Bit reassured her as well.

"Thanks guys. Maybe you're right. I shouldn't get all hyped up over nothing."

"No problem Naomi. We've gotta get going now, Doc's gonna be mad if we're late again for the mission conference again. Come on Leena, let's go."

"I don't know why we have to do this anyway." Leena muttered.

"How else are you gonna know what to do on a mission?" Bit asked.

"Yeah, well, I think they're just a waste of time!" Leena huffed.

"Better not let Doc hear that." Naomi warned.

"Yeah, well, he's my dad. He knows I don't mean it." Leena countered as she got up.

Bit and Leena tossed their cups into the trash, muttered a "bye" to Naomi and walked out of the café back to HQ.

Naomi chuckled a bit as they ran off. She finished her coffee and decided to turn in since she had to get up early the next day.

-----------------------------

lugiamania: Sorry to leave it hanging there! But I wanted to get this chapter up before you guys all started to hate me! The flashback will continue in the next chapter!

Jamie: So, you've _finally_ posted this up?

lugiamania: Okay, okay, so I took a little longer than usual, BUT BE GLAD IT'S UP!!!

Bit: A _little _longer? 2 weeks is not a _little_!

lugiamania: Yeah, well, have you ever gone to school before and had LOADS of homework?!?!?!?!?

Bit: *quietly* No

lugiamania: SEE!!!!!!!!! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please review!

Jamie: Is that all? I'd like to get some sleep now if you don't mind!

lugiamania: oh, stop whining! Yeah, that's al- oh, wait! I forgot! 

Rouge Kitty: Thanks for reviewing! I didn't see your review until after I finished this chapter, so sorry for putting you down here! Sorry! It sounds like 007? Well, I wasn't exactly thinking about that while writing this fic, but, now that you mention it, it does!


	4. Memories of the Past

lugiamania: Sorry for the long delay, but I was out of ideas for a while, not to mention I was VERY busy with my site.

Bit: Well, you sure took your time!

lugiamania: Watch it Liger-Boy or else I'll delete the Zoids section on my site!

Leena: HAHA! Liger-Boy! Good one lugiamania!

lugiamania: *imitates Elvis* Thank you, thank you very much.

Naomi: So, have you gotten an inspiration yet?

lugiamania: Of course! Would I be writing if I didn't?

Naomi: Well, I suppose no...

Brad: Uh, I don't really get the whole flashbacks thing, I mean, is Naomi having a flashback too or is it just me?

lugiamania: Okay, I see that is a little confusing so I'll explain it more. The flashbacks start out as Brad thinking about the past but then they kinda turn into just 'flashbacks' from a third person view. Now, time to reply to my fabulous fans!

TFRiD Queen: Thanks yer kindly!

darkan93l7: Thank you very much for the comment!

mario72486: Well, the Zoids will play a part in this, just be patient. ^_^ As for the other question, there are some B/L hints (ex. 1st chapter) but this is mainly a B/N story, so the fic focuses mainly on them.

Angelic Aki: Thank you very much for the nice comments! I agree, as much as I like B/L, we do need some variety.

SMOKEY #1: You were reading this for four hours?! Wow, that's impressive! Sorry to keep you waiting, but here's the next chapter!

Naomi Hunter: Oh! Gomen ne! I didn't know about your other name at the time! I just use the name people sign on their reviews! Thanks for the reviews! *checks closely* I _did_ spell your name correctly this time, right?

chibicherry: I totally agree! This fic kicks ass!

Unknown: *blushes* Thankee very much! I always liked Spy Stories, so I just thought, "Why not make a Zoids one"?

biggieG77: Jamie's actually my fav. character, *hugs Jamie* but Brad is very cool as well! have I considered being an author? Well, I've thought about it but I decided it was more fun writing at ff.net cuz there's awesome reviewers like you!

JCKILLA: What am I gonna write about Bit? Well, this story focuses mainly on Brad and Naomi, but I might decide to make this a series with each story focusing on one couple or character. *hint* Sorry if the story's a bit confusing, I know what you mean, I re-wrote some parts to make it more understandable though.

Parasite Death: Please don't blow my head off! here's the next chapter!

Naomi: You want more? Well here's more!

Al: You've been waiting forever! Sorry! I was kinda out of ideas for a while, but now I'm back!

Alright! Now that that's done, Jamie:

Jamie: What?

lugiamania: You know?

Jamie: What?

lugiamania: THE FUCKING DISCLAIMER!

Jamie: Oh! I haven't done in so long I almost forgot! ^_^;

lugiamania: Forget again and you'll lose your job!

Jamie: ACK! No! I promise I'll remember next time! Okay! *reads disclaimer very fast* lugiamaniadoesnotownanythingsodonotsue! *takes a deep breath* Whew, that's done, now on with the-

lugiamania: WAIT! there's one thing I wanna say before the chapter starts!

All: what's that?

lugianmania: YU-GI-OH RULES AND SETO KAIBA AND RAY(from Beyblade) ARE HOT!

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

The next day had been a total disaster. The duo started competing with each other at everything, _everything_. From target practice to hand to hand combat, Brad and Naomi were determined to best each other to show who was boss. There were so competitive, they practically tore up the training room.

"Now, you may stop for the rest of the day. I have something that I want t-" Commander Stoller was cut off as he stared at the Training room in total shock. The walls had holes in them, most of the equipment was trashed, and Brad and Naomi were having a staring contest with each other, panting.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!?!?" the Captain yelled at them, while pacing back and forth in his office. Brad and Naomi just looked at each other for a moment and turned away quickly.

"You two need to work _together_, not compete about everything! Naomi, I expected better from you!"

Brad smirked as Naomi bowed her head and muttered a "sorry".

"And you too, Brad." Brad's head snapped up. "What?! What did I do?!" 

"As the top agent, you shouldn't have been acting so recklessly." Stoller barked.

"I didn't do anything reckless!" Brad snapped back.

"What about the training room then?"

Brad was at a loss there. He just stared ahead at Stoller's angry face.

"Now, you two had better start pulling your act together. We have a serious mission coming up, and I _know _you two will be excellent partners. Just give it chance." Stoller told the agents, calming down. "You're dismissed."

------------------End Flashback--------------------

Brad chuckled some more as he made his way across the vast, sweeping lawn between the living quarters and the main buildings. They sure were rivals alright, until he saved her...

------------------Flashback---------------------------

"You sure you can handle that?" Brad asked Naomi as they scaled down the side of a building.

"Of course I can! What do you take me for? An amateur?" she snapped back, swinging the silver-colored bomb onto her back.

"Just asking..." Bad muttered under his breath as to two made their way onto the ground.

"Alright guys, just walk straight ahead and you'll be home free." Jamie informed them through the com-link.

"Gotcha Jamie. Then you'll be able to analyze this bomb." Brad replied to his friend.

Brad and Naomi started to jog towards the exit, unaware that they were walking right into a trap. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard.

"Get down!" Brad screamed at Naomi as he pulled out his weapon, eyes searching all around them for the stalker.

"You didn't think that I'd let you get away _this _easily now, would you?" Palta's voice mocked.

"So you're this Palta guy I've been hearing so much about." Brad spat as he faced him.

"Aw, you're not a fan of my achievements?" Palta mocked, pretending to be hurt.

"Don't patronize me!" 

"Well, that's too bad. It looks like I'm going to have to destroy you. Intruders are simply not tolerated around here." Palta said before pressing a button in the wall.

"Self-destruct will occur in 1 minute." a computerized voice rang out.

"Damn you Palta!" Brad shouted, lunging at Palta, but the criminal was too fast for him, and simply leapt out of the way and dashed down a hall.

"Come on, our only chance now is to get this bomb out of this building as fast as possible." Naomi said, already making her way towards the nearest exit.

They sprinted towards the exit, hoping to get out as soon as possible. Just as they were about to make it, a bullet came out of nowhere, aiming for Naomi. Naomi, unfortunately, had been too occupied to notice it, until it was almost too late. She felt someone push her down hard, and then Brad yelling in pain. She spun around only to see her partner on the ground, and a bullet in his arm. 

Lugiamania: A cliffhanger, I know, but you'll just hafta wait till next time to see what happens next! I'll post it up real soon, I promise! Sorry for the long delay!

Bit: Yeah right, you'll probably wait another couple of months before you update!

Lugiamania: Don't push me, Liger-Boy! *mad face*****

Bit: Eep! 


	5. Where We Are Today

lugiamania: Alright! Here's the next chapter!  
Bit: i'm surprised that you finished it this quickly.  
lugiamania: Well I just had to, my adoring fans have been waiting so long!  
Bit: What adoring fans?  
lugiamania: *mad face* AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!?!? *takes out a mallet and starts chasing Bit*  
Leena: Go lugiamania! Teach Bit a lesson!  
Jamie: *sighs* Well, I'm just gonna go ahead and do the disclaimer. lugiamania does NOT own Zoids but she does own Christi. If you sue, you won't get anything because she's broke.  
lugiamania: COME BACK HERE BIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bit: EEP!! O_O  
Jamie: *sweatdrops* Well, since lugiamania already wrote down her thanks to the reviewers, I might as well do that too.  
  
BlueAngel: Well, here's the next chapter for ya!  
Shadowwolf: Your favorites list? *blushes* Thanks so much!  
TFRiD Queen: Well, cliffhangers are a part of life. :P  
Chibicherry: Don't worry, the B/N moments are coming up soon! ^_~  
Naomi Hunter: No, I was just checking to see if I spelled it right. ^_~  
Raven: Thanx! *blushes* here's the next chapter for ya!  
  
Jamie: And so, without further ado, here's the fic. *sighs as Bit and lugiamania are still fighting*  
  
Brad! Are you alright? Naomi asked worriedly as she knelt down beside him.  
  
Brad winced. The bullet wound was deep, and the blood was gushing out of his arm.  
I'll be alright. The important thing is that we get this bomb back. Brad managed to choke out while he painfully stood up.  
Alright then, if you're sure. Naomi said, looking uncertain, but   
  
The next day, he was surprised to see Naomi at his door, with an apology.  
I-I'm sorry, I should have been more careful. Naomi mumbled, looking down at her feet.  
It's alright. I've been through worse. Brad replied, his husky voice making Naomi blush.  
But sti- she was cut off by Brad as he out his finger on her lips.  
Don't worry about it. Hey, you wanna go get a coffee or something  
---------------------------------  
Brad grinned as he recalled that. It wasn't exactly a date, but, one thing led to another, and, the rest as they say, is history.   
  
He softly opened the door to their room, and found Naomi asleep already. He smiled. She was so beautiful. Brad quietly changed his close, then softly slid next to her, closing his arms around her waist and drawing her close to his chest. Naomi stirred softly in her sleep. Brad gently kissed her forehead, whispered a soft, good night in her ear, and closed his eyes.  
  
  
lugiamania: Yes, I know, short chapter, but I felt that this was a perfect scene to leave off at.  
Jamie: Hey, what happened to bit?  
lugiamania: Oh, him? *smiles evilly* look behind you.  
Jamie: *turns around and sees Bit tied and gagged* O_o  
lugiamania: ^_^ Anyways, please review!  
  
  



	6. Let's Go Shopping!

lugiamania: Hey all! I'm trying to make my Zoids fics my current goals right now expect some fast updates soon.  
  
Everyone: Yay!  
  
Leena: So, how are you so far on this fic?  
  
lugiamania: Well, I'm about 30-40% finished with this one. My other fic, The Day You Came Back is around 60-70% finished.  
  
Brad: So, I'm assuming you're trying to finish these as soon as possible so you won't have so many unfinished works?  
  
lugiamania: ^_^;; Well, basically, yeah. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna get sloppy if that's what you mean!  
  
Naomi: I'm sure he wasn't trying to do that, right Brad?  
  
Brad: Yeah, whatever...  
  
lugiamania: Anyways, now onto my faithful fans!  
  
Raven: Thanks! Here's the next chapter!  
  
TFRiD Queen: Ah, what can I say? I like torturing him. :P  
  
chibicherry: Thanks so much! ^^  
  
Shadowwolf: Well, all your waiting has paid off!  
  
Jamie: Should I read the disclaimer now?  
  
lugiamania: Sure, why not? It's not like we have anything else.  
  
Jamie: lugiamania does not own anything except Christi.  
  
  
  
Brad yawned. They had been awakened early by Jamie who told them to meet in the mission briefing room because he had found something VERY important on the disk.  
  
Where is he? He wakes us up early then practically abandons us! Bit complained while looking for something to eat. And I didn't even get breakfast! He continued to whine until Leena whacked him upside the head.  
  
Oh quit your bellyaching! We're all in the same boat as you! Leena said, annoyed.  
  
He's probably eating right now, not giving a damn about us. Bit sulked. Just then, the doors opened, revealing a very tired looking Jamie.  
  
Hey Jamie, what's up? Naomi asked as he walked by.  
  
Jamie just walked over to a chair, sat down, and sighed.  
  
What's wrong Jamie? Leena asked again, seeing as to how the young teen just buried his head in his arms.  
  
Well, I suppose you ought to know. He finally said after a moment of silence.  
  
Know what? Brad questioned.  
  
Well, the disk I scanned contained information on the Backdraft's latest weapon.  
  
What is it this time? Nukes? Clones? Robots? What? Bit asked impatiently.  
  
Well, you're partly right about the robot part. The Backdraft are planning to build enormous robots, structured like animals. Only these robots have immense firepower and destruction capability. Even with our best equipment, we don't stand a chance against them. Therefore, I've come to one conclusion. Jamie stopped there, giving time to let it sink in.  
  
What? We're doomed? Bit asked half-jokingly, but stopped when Leena whopped him on the head.  
  
No, it's not that. I've decided that we're gonna fight fire with fire.  
  
You mean... Brad let the question hang as Jamie finished it for him.  
  
Yup, we're gonna develop some of our own.   
  
-------------------------------  
  
So, you think Jamie was serious about that? Leena asked as the foursome walked through the halls after being shooed out by Jamie, saying he had important work to do.  
  
Probably. Jamie never jokes about anything. Brad answered.  
  
Hmm, guess you're right. But will he actually be able to do it? Leena questioned again, doubtful that even Jamie could make something like that.  
  
Don't forget Leena, you're talking about a fourteen year-old genius. If anyone can do it, it's Jamie. Besides, don't forget that he has the plans of the Backdraft. Bit assured her.  
  
Guess you're right Bit. So, what do you guys wanna do now?  
  
Well, it's been a while since we've had a break. Whadaya say we go shopping? Naomi suggested while the guys groaned and Leena cheered.  
  
Yay! Let's go! she cried while dragging Bit by the arm.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
What about this one?  
  
Nah, it's too formal.  
  
Guess you're right. Naomi put down a jacket she was eyeing and picked up a pair of studded jeans.  
  
How this? Naomi asked Leena as she held up the jeans.  
  
Not bad. I think it'd really look good on you! Go try it on! Leena urged as she pushed Naomi toward the dressing room.  
  
Here, I think this will go well with the jeans. Leena handed Naomi a halter top just as she was about to go in.  
  
Naomi sighed. Leena was forever trying to get her to wear one of these. Still she pulled it over her head just to please Leena.  
  
Hey, not bad.' Naomi thought as she buttoned up her jeans. Leena was right. it does look good.'  
  
So, what do you think? Naomi asked as she stepped out.  
  
Wow! You look awesome! I'll bet Brad's gonna be speechless when he sees you!  
  
Naomi blushed a little. Well, it's settled then. I'm getting it!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ugh, shopping is BORING! Bit complained as he and Brad sat on a bench in front of the Gap, where the girls had spent over an hour.  
  
Better not let Leena hear that. Brad warned. Unless you want to end up in a body cast.  
  
Let me hear what? Leena suddenly appeared behind Bit.  
  
Ack! Leena! Uh, n-nothing! Really! Bit yelped as Leena eyed him warily.  
  
was all she said.  
  
Hey Brad. Naomi greeted him with a kiss.  
  
Hey. So, you wanna go out to dinner or something? Brad asked, as it was almost 7pm.  
  
Sure. Where are you taking me? Naomi inquired.  
  
You're just gonna have to wait and see. Brad teased.  
  
  
lugiamania: So, where _is _Brad taking Naomi? Well, you're just gonna have to wait and see!


	7. Phase One

lugiamania: I'm not going to deny it. I should update more often.  
  
Bit: Damn right! We've been waiting forever!  
  
lugiamania: cool composture cracks I'M SORRY!!! IT'S HARD WHEN YOU'RE NOT INSPIRED!!!!!  
  
Leena: I guess we should at least be thankful you finished The Day You Came Back.  
  
lugiamania: Um, yes? ;;;  
  
Brad: Are you sure you still know what you're doing?  
  
lugiamania: Of course I do! What do you take me for?!  
  
Jamie: I still have my job, right?   
  
lugiamania: Of course Jamie! I still love you!   
  
Jamie: blush  
  
lugiamania: Aww, you're so cute! Anyway, a BIG thank you to my readers (those who are still with me anyway) thank you for sticking with me so long! I feel so guilty! .   
  
Bit: You should be!  
  
lugiamania: shoves Bit off a cliff Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter! Jamie?  
  
Jamie: lugiamania does not own Zoids, or Gameboys, only the plot and the restaurant name, Schwarz und Weiß   
  
lugiamania: Bet you can't guess what my latest obsession is. ; And if there really _is_ a restaurant called that, then I'm sorry!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Naomi sighed contentedly, letting the evening breeze play with her crimson locks. Brad had taken her to Schwarz und Weiß, a casual yet classy restaurant that was famous for its 5-star desserts.  
  
  
  
Naomi fixed her attention back to Brad, who had a questioning look on his face. She realized that he had been waiting for a response from her.  
  
I'm sorry, Brad. I must've been zoning out. Naomi smiled apologetically at him.  
  
It's okay. Somethin' on your mind? Brad asked, a worried look flitted across his face for a second.  
  
It's nothing, really. I'm just wondering what Jamie's up to, that's all. Brad reached across the table and grasped her hand tightly, intertwining his fingers with hers.  
  
Don't worry about it. If anyone can do it, it's gotta be Jamie. That's kid's something.   
  
Yeah, I suppose you're right. We'll find out when the time comes.  
  
Brad was about to say something in response when their food arrived. The waiter placed their plates in front of them, and poured their wine into two long-stemmed wine glasses.  
  
Well, here's to Jamie, then. Brad proposed.  
  
To Jamie. Naomi agreed, then raised her glass and gently met it with Brad's with a small clink.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Can I go yet?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GODAMNIT BIT!! YOU CANNOT FUCKING GO!!!!!! Jamie exploded as Bit backed away from Jamie, hands up.  
  
Okay, okay, sheesh! Bit plopped down into a chair as Jamie turned his face back to the computer screen. After he and Leena had gotten back from shopping, Jamie managed to drag him into the computer room and help him. It wasn't exactly hard, all he had to do was fetch things for him and copy some data, but it was beginning to bore him.  
  
Leena's such a sneak.' Bit thought grumpily. Leena had managed to get out of Jamie's request by saying that her father needed her for something, and then skipped off merrily to her room.  
  
Probably watching TV or something, while I'm STUCK here doing menial labor!' Bit was about to ask Jamie if he could fetch his Gameboy Advance when Jamie suddenly stood up.  
  
I've got it! Can you turn off the computers, Bit? I gotta go tell Doc! Jamie yelled over his shoulder as he ran down the hallway.  
  
No problem! Bit grinned. Finally! Now he could leave! Still grinning, he shut off all the machines, then went off in the direction of his room, his thoughts focused on beating Fire Emblem.  
  
Jamie's heart was beating excitedly as he waited outside Doc's room, papers clutched tightly in his hand. He had finally got it! Now they would have a fighting chance against the Backdraft!  
  
Doc' voice called out from his office and Jamie hurried in.  
  
I've got it Doc. Designs for our own machines. Zoids' as they're called. Jamie said hurriedly, placing the blueprints in front of Doc.  
  
Amazing. I never knew the Backdraft had this kind of technology, Doc breathed, after examining the blueprints. Of course, it also took a genius to design some of our own. he said, looking up and smiling at Jamie. Well done, Jamie. I'll have our mechanics look these over as soon as possible. The sooner we get these built, the sooner we can take down the Backdraft. Now, why don't you get some sleep? You deserve it.  
  
Thank you, Doc. I'll be in my room if you need me for anything else. he replied, then walked out of the office, yawning all the while.  
  
Doc just chuckled silently to himself and wrote down a note reminding him to give the blueprints to the mechanics later. Of course, before they actually started building anything, they had to be sure of what the Backdraft's motives for the Zoids were.   
  
Hmm, looks like Brad and Naomi have got another mission coming up. I'll probably send Bit and Leena this time, too.' Doc thought to himself, making a mental note to speak with all of them the next day.   
  
It was a little after midnight when Brad and Naomi got back to their apartment. After dinner, Brad had taken Naomi out clubbing, and the two of them had a great time, dancing and partying.   
  
I'm soo tired. I hope we don't have to get up early tomorrow. Naomi remarked as she stifled a yawn.  
  
Nah, unless it's an emergency, we shouldn't have to. Brad replied, slipping into the bed beside Naomi.  
  
Well then, I just hope there is no emergency. Naomi said, snuggling into Brad's chest.  
  
Brad just chuckled and wrapped his arms around Naomi, and pulled the covers over them.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
BBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Leena groaned and rolled to one side of the bed, reaching a hand out from under the covers to find her alarm clock. After a few moments of searching, her fingers finally reached their target. Wrapping her hand around it, she promptly threw as hard as she could away.  
  
  
  
Leena snapped up at the sudden cry. Looking toward the door, she saw Bit and the remains of her alarm clock near his feet. Apparently she had just missed him.  
  
Geez Leena, that's the 5th alarm clock you've broken! Your dad won't be happy if he finds out, you know. Bit said as he carefully made his way to Leena's bed, avoiding the broken pieces.  
  
Oh well. Then he'll just not find out about it. Leena shrugged nonchalantly. It's not like she couldn't go out and buy another one.  
  
Whatever. It's your funeral. Bit remarked, then dove under the covers of her bed.  
  
Eek! Bit! What do you think you're doing?! Leena yelped, surprised at his sudden movement.  
  
I'm cold. was all Bit said before he snuggled into the mound of warm blankets.  
  
Well, you could've at least given me a warning. Leena pouted. She was planning to get up early today, but changed her mind after Bit came in.  
  
Guess I'll have a bit of a lie-in today myself.' she thought as she crawled back under the covers next to Bit.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
So he's calling a meeting at 10?  
  
Yup. Said something about a breakthrough. Sounds like good news though. Brad replied to Naomi as they walked along the halls, towards the training room.  
  
That's good. It'll give us at least an hour to get in a good workout. Naomi commented.  
  
Yeah, a good hour for me to kick your butt in sparring. Brad teased.  
  
You just watch, Brad Hunter, I will kick your ass today.  
  
Confident there, aren't you?   
  
Naomi just smirked back at him, pushing the doors open.  
  
After an exhausting hour, Naomi and Brad walked out of the gym, Naomi with a happy look on her face. Brad looked somewhat...miffed.  
  
So, who's the best now? she taunted, sticking her tongue out at Brad.  
  
I could've beaten you! I just was tired from yesterday!  
  
Excuses excuses, you men just can't seem to admit when you lose.  
  
Brad just hmphed' in response and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
Hey guys! You heading to the meeting too?  
  
Naomi turned to see Leena and Bit walking up toward them.  
  
Sure are. You know what your dad wants this time? Naomi inquired, but Leena just shook her head.  
  
No clue. But it's good news, so I don't think we have much to worry about.  
  
Well that's good. We need something against the Backdraft, and soon!  
  
The four agents soon found themselves seated inside the conference room, while Doc and Jamie paced about, explaining their discoveries.  
  
By using the data I extracted from the disk, I was able to create blueprints of our own Zoids-  
  
Zoids? You mean those huge machines you were talking about?   
  
Yes, Leena, now I would appreciate it if you would stop interrupting me. Jamie replied, a weary look on his face.  
  
Geez, I was just curious... Leena grumbled as she settled back down.  
  
Anyway, as I was saying, I've finished creating the blueprints for these machines. Now we start the construction of them. However, these machines require pilots. So, Doc and I have decided that the four of you will pilot them. Jamie concluded, and prepared for an outburst.  
  
  
  
How are we supposed to learn?  
  
Isn't it dangerous?  
  
How will it move?  
  
Hey, is this going to be like Gundam?   
  
Doc shouted above all the chaos and confusion in the room.  
  
You will all be receiving special training that will allow you to pilot the Zoids with efficiency and ease. We will discuss that more later when the construction gets underway. For now, you are all dismissed. Doc said, eager to get out of there.  
  
The four agents slowly filed out of the rom, whispering amongst themselves about their future roles.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Well, since ff.net doesn't allow script format even in author's notes . I have to type them like this now. Thank you so much you guys who've been with me since the beginning, I can't thank you enough! I'm really sorry about my slow progress, but I've been having MAJOR writers block for this story. Any ideas are appreciated! If you hate me I understand. ;  
  
P.S. Fullmetal Alchemist is the best!


End file.
